Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos
by shadowmere388
Summary: What if before the first giant war, a Son of Chaos was born! Continues at Titan's curse, will he defeat the Titan's? Will Percy find love?
1. The Birth of a Hero

**Hi, This is my first Fanfic I hope you enjoy. I will not update crazily but will update at least twice a month.**

In the beginning there was Chaos. After a while Chaos came together and formed the Earth, this was called Gaia. Gaia was happy but was seeking company. Chaos

made a dome over the earth and a dome under it, these were Ouranus and Tartarus. Eventually Gaia had children with Ouranus, these formed Light, Day, Night,

Darkness, Love and Time. These beings went out and had more children these formed Water and the Underworld. Generations later, Gaia and Ouranus got busy again,

and had children. These were different from the primordials, they were weaker. After all the usual business **(you know, Kronos becoming king and chopping up**

 **Ouranus)** The Titans had more kids which made more Titans! Later as you know, Kronos had children with Rhea which became the new and powerful race. The Gods!

The Gods overthrew the Titans and built their palace to live in, (except for Hades). Soon Prometheus was playing with some clay in a river and made the human race.

After the Gods were finished having heaps of kids, they turned to the new mortals after Prometheus gave them fire and was being punished. They started getting it on

them as they were still beautiful, or handsome! Even Chaos, The Creator, found one particular mortal human quite nice. Chaos revealed them self to the mortal and they

both instantly fell in love. The only problem was when they were expecting a baby! Chaos panicked, He had realised that this baby would surpass even a Gods level,

probably able to duel a Primordial or multiple Titans. "Selena my love, you will not be able to bare this child, giving birth to it will destroy you!" Chaos told his Partner.

"It's okay Chaos, I'll do this to bring a hero into the world", Selena replied, "But when he is born and I die, bring him into your realm and train him to be great with both

a sword and his powers!" Chaos walked out nodding and started to prepare for the birth of one of the most powerful beings ever created!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, sorry for how short the first chapter was his one takes place after years of training!**

Percy stood on grass for the first time since completing his training with his father, Chaos. A sapphire blue sky filled with tiny puffs of white tinted-grey.

He had heard of Gaia's beauty but never seen it up close, only ever through portals made by him or Chaos. Suddenly an orb of bright golden light lit up in front of him.

When it vanished, a being of power stood in front him. It was a woman in full battle armour with a vast bronze spear in one hand and gorgon-headed shield in the other.

"I'm looking for Zeus" asked Percy.

"Oh you'll be finding Zeus alright", replied the woman.

Something in her tone made Percy realise that he might be in trouble!

 **(Athena's Pov)**

Something in the Boy's tone made Athena think that he may be older than herself. He already had an incredible aura of power. The closest monster had been 5 miles away, seeming to snarl towards the boy's direction whilst clawing at nothing!

 **(Flash Back)**

"Athena!" called Zeus, "There has been a huge aura of power that suddenly appeared on a small hill south of Athens, Please Check it out"

"Yes my Lord" She replied, then she travelled to the hill, which turned out to be close to a grove sacred to Hera, to find a pale boy dressed entirely in black, the oddest thing however was the huge aura he sent out and the massive obsidian black wings sprouting from his back

 **(Flashback End)**

"Come with me, Zeus would like to see you!" she told him. Then travelled herself and the boy to Zeus. They arrived in throne room with the Olympian gods glaring down at the boy, Athena quickly travelled to her throne then spoke out "Who are you and why are you here, it seemed you wanted to speak to Zeus!"

"My name is Percy Jackson, my father sent me down here to help you fight against a growing threat, Gaia and Tartarus have had children, the giants, that can only be killed by a god and half-human working together."He replied.

"Who is your father?" Asked Zeus

"My father is none other than Chaos! My mother however, was human and so I can help you in the giant war!"

At this the entire council shifted nervously and the flames of the hearth darkened a touch. Since it was coincidentally the Winter solstice, Hades was also on a small stool.

"If that is so, we warmly welcome you here, and hope that we will win this war", said Athena, quickly recovering from the shock.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Time Skip) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Good job guys, we easily killed those giants." Percy exclaimed, eyeing Heracles, who hadn't done squat, apart from running around trying to hit some griffins.

The Gods all teleported to the center of the forgotten arena then sent everyone including themselves up to the Olympian throne room.

Apollo shouted out "PARTY!", but was quickly silenced by Zeus.

"Today we have won a great battle, and these Heroes deserve rewards!", the gods cheered in reply

The Heroes gradually got called up and the wished for various things, houses, weapons, wives, one hero sadly got vaporized by Zeus when he asked for Artemis' hand in marriage. Eventually there was only one hero left.

"Perseus Jackson!" Called Zeus, "What do you wish for?"

Percy paused and random muscles started moving on face, suddenly, a booming voice came out. "My son will not wish for himself"

Realising who this was Zeus nervously replied, "L-Lord Chaos what is it you will wish for your your son?".

"That all record of him his removed only you gods will remember him, my son can hear what I am saying and he will finish with what will happen to him".

And with that Percy collapsed, before quickly raising himself up with his massive wings. "My Father has decreed that I am too powerful even with my creation powers locked away like they are, and so I will fall into a death-like-sleep, awakening only in times of great need", and at that he fell unconscious.

Zeus reacted quickly for once and ordered Hephaestus to create a glass coffin in a room beneath the throne room. At last when Hephaestus was done, The gods looked down _through_ the floor to see a sleeping Percy Jackson...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, sorry for the long wait. I forgot say that I do not own any of this all rights to Rick Riordan. Here's the next chapter...**

 **Just want to let everyone know that I will be having a review-based vote on what main powers Percy will have, some of them will be black lightning, teleportation, extreme skill with all weaponry, super-strength, super-speed and super-endurance. What else should their be? Anyway...**

 **(3'rd Person Pov)**

Thalia and Icarus the son and daughter of Zeus and a daughter of Athena, Annabeth, trod along the snow-covered ground, before stopping in front of West-over hall.

The massive wooden doors swung open eerily before the trio dashed inside. A satyr by the name of Grover ran over to them, quickly explaining the situation before leading them into the gym where a mass of wriggling, squirming bodies moved around to terrible music. They spotted the two young demigods before silently walking over to them. However, when a group of girls passed in front of them the siblings were gone with only a green cap left in place!

They ended up bursting out onto a snow-covered cliff with a manticore holding the two demigods a couple meters from the cliff. The trio of demigods charged at the manticore whilst the satyr stood back trying to bind the beast with his woodland magic. Just as Annabeth jumped onto it's back from being invisible, dozens and dozens of silver arrows shot out of the trees, all of them hitting the manticore making him seem to be half porcupine.

"Cursed hunters!" yelled the manticore.

"The Hunters?!" screeched Thalia.

Just as the manticore got ready to jump, a dark winged blur sped up and onto the cliff with a scythe in hand...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys sorry for the short chapter. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Just want to remind everyone that I am having a review-based vote on what main powers Percy will have, some of them will be black lightning, teleportation, extreme skill with all weaponry, super-strength, super-speed and super-endurance. What else should their be? Anyway...**

Percy opened his golden eyes for the first time in millenia. Bursting up through the glass coffin and through the throne room floor. He stood up letting his midnight-black wings beat slowly and his obsidian-coloured armour slowly form itself again. His ancient weapon of choice materialised in his hands sending of waves of darkness and power off of his black-clad body. He realised that something grave must be rising for him to awaken and so with a flick of his wrist he created an iris-message to the threat.

What he saw puzzled him, standing on a cliff was a manticore with two offspring of Hades in its claws. He noticed movement in the trees surrounding the clearing and realised that the hunt was about to fire. Flashing to the bottom of the cliff for an epic entrance he quickly rose up on his powerful wings. Holding his scythe in a single hand he conjured black flames into his palm. Looking around once he reached the top he realised that the demigods from Chiron thought he was Kronos! Ha!

In a loud booming voice he called out to Thorn, "It has been a long time my friend, will you finally bow down?'

Thorn dropped the sibling demigods before quickly turning around. "You!" He cried out with a touch of fear. The current bystanders, apart from Artemis, turned to confusion as the monster bowed down in respect. It was at this point that the son of Zeus broke free from the shock and called out to Percy. "Show your face coward, ( **Percy has** a **helmet on)** and face me, Icarus, the son of Zeus!" Icarus then expected the mysterious figure to bow down in fear, what really happened pissed him off! Percy was laughing! "You seem to believe I should respect you because your father is the king of the gods!"

Then the manticore spoke, "Master, forgive me, I was not knowing that you had returned, I believed you had returned home!"

"It is okay Thorn, after all, even the gods thought I was dead! Ha!" The figure replied before focusing on the children. "Bring those with the others of Chiron's after patching them up, and Artemis, please don't ask the girl to join the hunt.

A small girl removed herself from the trees, before slinking over to Percy. "Dammit, how did you find us this time?"

"Simple, I heard the arrows being drawn." He replied, fetching a gasp from the hunters. "Anyway, I believe you'll need to ask your younger brother for transport to camp half-blood.

"Sadly". Suddenly, a bright glow flew from the heavens, before a hot yellow Ferrari landed in front of the pair. An eighteen year-old looking boy with sandy hair poked his out before yelling, "I hear you'll need a ride for your ladies and Chiron's bunch?".

"Yes, Apollo, and remember, NO FLIRTING!"

"I gotcha", he replied before turning to Percy, "Yo man, we making the usual deal?" he asked.

"Yep" Percy replied before handing Apollo a bag of Drachma.

 **Just want to remind everyone that I am having a review-based vote on what main powers Percy will have, some of them will be black lightning, teleportation, extreme skill with all weaponry, super-strength, super-speed and super-endurance. What else should their be?**

Apollo quickly rushed everyone into the chariot-now-bus before starting it up. "This time the outcome is different!" cried Apollo before soaring off into the sky, Percy quickly followed, flapping as hard as he could, at some point both racers broke the sound barrier, settling the race with a huge Boom!

At one point both Thalia and Icarus were breathing heavily, Icarus the idiot he was threw open the window causing Thalia to be thrown out before the window quickly shut. Percy dove under the bus with his wings and caught Thalia before putting on a burst of speed.

 **(Thalia's POV)**

"That idiot!" I thought as he opened the window, before I got sucked out. I heard a loud Whoosh! and a pair of strong pale arms caught me it was that mysterious figure. "I wonder what his name is?"

"My name is Percy" He said, "And before you ask, yes, I can read your mind".

I gaped like a goldfish, mouth opening and closing, right before we landed at camp

We waited there for a whole minute before the sun chariot landed smoothly on the ground next to us, the doors opening to reveal Apollo. However, just as he got out, a loud, piercing scream broke out...

 **There we have it, Chapter 4 for you guys. Please remember to leave a review on what extra powers Percy should have.**


	5. Important note

Sorry guys this story will be on hiatus while I'm starting a classic chaos fic


End file.
